<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trials Untold by Schalakitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167506">Trials Untold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty'>Schalakitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gameplay Order Reversal, Meg/Than/Zag is a background element, Multi, Myth Retelling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patchilles is also a background element, tags updated as chapters update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mortal traveler arrives at the Temple of the Styx on a quest to reunite with her missing husband, Zagreus' generous offer to escort her down through the Underworld entangles both himself and the whole House of Hades in the web of secrets and scandals surrounding her.  </p><p>A retelling of the Myth of Psyche, through the framework of Hades. Set after the Epilogue.</p><p>Currently planning to update weekly!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Psyche/Her Husband (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Cake Baking Traveler and the God of Loopholes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What should be a standard security check instead turns into an escort mission when a traveler unexpectedly arrives in the Underworld.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It begins, as most of these things do, on just another seemingly normal day (or night). A simple security check that has him weaving his way through the Underworld in a rampage of delightful destruction. Coronacht sings with Chiron's power, along with the boons of Olympus that guide his arrows onwards. By the time he makes his way up from Elysium, Zagreus is almost itching to drown his fair share of noxious Satyrs in Trippy Shots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, as he is climbing up the stairs, he thinks the strange, soft tones may simply be a rattle in the great gears that shift the Underworld chambers about. Just an out of place sound as he enters the central plaza of the Temple, like the lure of a fish in the Styx's waters. But as he draws closer, he finds Cerberus' attention turned not to him, but towards the door. The door that is currently ajar, cold winter air spilling inside in white waves. "Perhaps Father has grown tired of waiting for me?" Zagreus muses aloud as he approaches the odd scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, he catches actual words. Words in a voice he's never heard before, "Oh, don't worry, I brought plenty of cakes for each of your heads, so no need to fight over it, you handsome boy." Soft, sweet, and ever so polite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, hello?" Zagreus greets tentatively, before simply addressing the matter at hand, "Excuse me, but are you trying to ply the most fearsome hound of hell with </span>
  <em>
    <span>cakes?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rounding Cerberus' mighty haunches, he finally catches sight of the visitor, just in time to nearly startle her right back out the door. "Oh! Hello!" She answers back, clearly trying to tamper her fear down under the weight of her politeness. "Um, is there… is there a problem with that? My Satyr friend told me that he liked treats so… I brought some cakes…?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whole litany of questions rise up and then die on his tongue all at once as he finally gets a good look at the traveler. Her clothes — clearly once dyed vivid colors and trimmed in a stately fashion — are now grimy and tattered, her well-crafted boots almost worn through. A thick wool himation in deep shades of blue is all that protects her from the bitter chill and even that is caked in mud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her long waves of chestnut brown hair are barely pinned up in a messy bun, several strands peeking out from the edges of her headband, all speckled with snowflakes. And while her honey-toned hazel eyes are bright and expressive, a bone-deep tiredness also clings to their edges. Even her sun-kissed and freckled tanned skin has an ashen haze to it, given both the cold and the harsh conditions of her journey.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, underneath all of the grime and the hardships, she is clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not in the divine untouchable way of the Olympians or the frozen perfection of the Chthonic Gods. While she may come close, her beauty remains purely mortal. Fragile but tenacious all the same, like the butterfly peronai pinned upon her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it takes a moment longer for Zagreus to realize he's never actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>met</span>
  </em>
  <span> a living, breathing mortal before. Maybe that's why she seems so unique in beauty - there is an aura of </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span> around her he's never experienced outside of his Mother's garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you come in from the cold and we can sort out all this business with my dog and your cakes?" He invites at last, offering her a welcoming smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the tension leaves her at once, a long sigh of relief flooding out of her as they close the door and she dusts off the snow. "Thank you so much for understanding, kind sir. I am already in your debt," she promises with a courtly bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving her another once over, Zagreus surmises, "You look like you need a hot meal and a listening ear. And I know just who can provide both." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They leave the cakes with Cerberus after he whines something awful about wanting more of the traveler's tasty treats before they wind their way over to Charon's shop. The boatman looks them up and down before greeting them with a low groan.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Charon mate, you got any snacks back there? Because if you do, I have coin and then some," he spills his obol out over the countertop, making a very generous offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Charon can respond, their guest takes out two coins of her own and adds them to the pile. "For you, good boatman," she explains, hoping that the meaning is clear. "I know placing them under the tongue or over the eyes is traditional but I don't think either of us would've appreciated that delivery method in this case." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gnarled hand simply sweeps up all the gold in a single motion, caring not for which customer offered it. In turn, he procures two plates from… somewhere… laden with freshly dressed gyros and plenty of fries each. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate," Zagreus beams, right before taking a hearty bite. That seems to be all the encouragement the traveler needs, her own bites starting out dainty and poised but speeding up as she finally has the chance to quell her hunger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she has finished her gyro, the Prince inquires about all the oddities around her visit, "So, what is all this about Satyrs and cakes and Cerberus? You are aware this is the Temple of The Styx? The door to the Underworld itself, right?" </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Glancing down at her empty plate rather than meet his eyes, she takes a deep breath before explaining, "I'm on a very important quest, you see. I needed a way into the Underworld other than… the usual one." From her now cakeless bag, she produces a strange map decorated with carefully drawn satyr marks and traces a winding path along a scribbled cliff side, "The Satyr Pan showed me the secret path to the temple and instructed me to bring coins for the boatman and treats for the hellhound."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," he can start to sketch out the situation, but even with seeing her notes, the story remains a mostly blank page in his mind. "So then, why do you need to enter the Underworld?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last meeting his eyes with purpose, she states plainly, "I must seek an audience with the Queen." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Mother? She's involved in all this?" Zagreus blurts out without a second thought. Surely, Persephone would have mentioned it to him if they were expecting a visitor. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The traveler is taken aback as well, staring up at him with an owlish blink. "Your mother? So then… who are you?" </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Realizing that they've skipped over introductions amid all the questions, he finally offers, "Zagreus, Prince of the Underworld. Son of Hades and Persephone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another blink and then she admits, "None of the poems I've read have ever mentioned a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the Underworld." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yeah, well, when the only bard who knows your stories is dead, it's kinda difficult to get the messaging out," he grumbles with a huff. Shaking that off, he then asks, "And who might you be, my good lady?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear, I've forgotten my introduction as well." She takes a moment to try and straighten up, but it really doesn't help at all. However, her smile, bright and pure, still lights up her face as she says, "You may call me Psyche." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Psyche?" he repeats back after a moment. His eyes drift back to her peronai sparkling on her shoulder and then checks, "Like a butterfly?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Touching the charm gently, her lips pull tight as she traces over the wings. Up close, he can catch how the torchlight sparkles across the embedded multicolor gems and the delicate golden metalwork alike. "Yes, like a butterfly," Psyche confirms, and then points to his own keepsake. "Are you fond of them as well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a little glance and touch to his own butterfly, Zagreus quietly assures, "Well, fond of someone who is at least." But he leaves the sentimentality to side for the moment to instead address her actual problem. Clearing his throat, he outlines, "Alright, so we need to get you down to the House. You paid Charon your fee so… what do you say, mate?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes fall upon the boatman who up until now has remained silent on the matter. With the attention turned his way, he can only groan deep and guttural at the question. But as this is an answer requiring nuance, his hands also join the conversation. They manage to be quite fluid as he goes through the signs to elaborate upon the issue, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I cannot assist while the Pact binds her."</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Following along with a slow nod, the Prince frowns when the hands finally still. "Oh, so the Olympians are sticklers for obtuse parchment work as well, are they?" With a glance, he catches Psyche's perplexed expression and then summarizes for her, "Charon says there is a Pact binding you that stops him from offering help. Is that so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching back into her traveling bag, she pulls out a piece of parchment inscribed with golden ink this time and hands it to the Prince. "It's all there, just as he surmised. 'No Gods with Dominions Above or Below may directly aid you in your Quest nor may you speak any Information Forbidden by your Quest-Giver. Only upon completion of the Four Trials set before you shall the Seals be Broken and your Love Returned.'" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus reads it over carefully - he's spent just enough time in the Administrative Chambers to recognize it as an official Olympian message at least and it seems to have been sealed with the same power that binds the Underworld's own Pacts. At the bottom, he spots four different drawings sketched out: A storeroom full of urns, a waterfall flowing into an amphora, a flock of some sort of surface animal, and finally a box marked with the seal of Hades. All but the last has been circled in green ink. Eyes finally catching on the marbled pink and gold rose seal, he then inquires, "Aphrodite sent you on this quest?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods affirmatively, "Yes, she did. So far, I've managed all but this last trial."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skimming back over the pact one more time, two words near the end catch his eye just before he passes the parchment back, "She's aiding you because this has something to do with Your Love?" </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"My husband," Psyche clarifies, though her gaze remains steadily upon the parchment and not the Prince. "I have no chance of seeing him again unless my quest is completed and I…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say no more," Zagreus promises, just the tone of her voice alone tugging upon his heartstrings. "I know Mother will gladly speak with you. But the House is a long way from here and getting you there…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the Prince can continue, Charon speaks up once more with a certain amount of sass underlining his groan as his hands weave out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"If only we knew a God without a Dominion."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't seriously think it's that easy? Don't pacts and prophecies usually have some sort of twist to them?" But as Charon only keeps grinning in response, it falls to Zagreus to finish the line of thought. Which he does as he thinks aloud, "Though, I suppose if Aphrodite is the one who made the pact and she's always assisted me, it just might work." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a steadying breath, he offers, "Well then, if I am able to, I will help you, Lady Psyche." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all wait a few moments with only the sounds of the river and Cereberus' snacking echoing against the temple walls. But no lighting bolts seek to strike him down, no curses of silence or sudden death rain down upon him. With a sigh of relief, he mutters, "I suppose there is value in not being the God of anything after all." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"So you are able to then? Help me that is?" She has waited patiently through the entire exchange, allowing the two Gods to work it out among themselves. But now there's another glimmer of hope for her to cling to in this moment. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With the best smile he can offer, the Prince assures, "I'm accustomed to traveling the Underworld the dangerous way. And after going up as many times as I have, I'm sure going down will probably be a good deal easier." Extending out his hand, Zagreus seeks to make it official, "So, if you're in need of an escort, I shall represent the Royal Family of the Underworld in that capacity." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his hand to form their own pact, Psyche's smile and eyes illuminate with hope and relief as she promises, "It will be my honor to travel with you then, Prince Zagreus." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So some ground rules for this story - </p><p>1. This is a retelling/reworking of the Myth of Psyche. As such, even if you already know this myth, there are still hopefully enough changes made that it will have some surprises for you. And if you don't know the myth, I hope you'll enjoy my reworking of it. As such, assume any deviations I've made are just part of my own reworking of the story. </p><p>1b. And while I want most of my changes to be a surprise, I will state up front that the entire pregnancy subplot has been removed. </p><p>2. I do ask that folks who comment please respect how I've tagged this story as "Psyche/Her Husband" and not give away that plot point early. Part of the fun for me is making that reveal a part of the story itself. </p><p>3. I decided to offer my own take on Psyche's physical appearance - mainly to counterbalance the amount of pale/blonde Psyche depictions in the world. Though, this story will focus more on rounding her out beyond simply her beauty. </p><p>4. I've heard Psyche referred to as "The Prototypical Fairy Tale/Disney Princess" and parts of this story lean into that concept. I have tried to give her more agency and more character than in the original myth but there are still some details that are very Disney-like so just like roll with me with it, okay?</p><p>5. Chapters will vary in length and detail-level just depending on how things panned out.</p><p>Special note for this chapter - While they are called "cakes," what Psyche offers Cerberus are closer to our concept of cookies or rolls. You can find a recipe for them on <a href="https://www.romanobritain.org/2-arl_food/arl_roman_recipes-barley_cake.php"> the Romans in Britain's ancient cookbook!</a></p><p>Also, I just really like the HC of Charon communicating via sign language when he has something important to say so I couldn't help but include it in this fic and allow him to be sassy too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Offerings for the Minotaur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the entrance to Elysium is blocked by a familiar foe, a unique solution proves to be the way forward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Before they can leave the Temple, Zagreus has a very important piece of business to attend to. Dashing up to Cerberus, he gives the hound a healthy skritch on the appropriate chin while he explains, "Hey, boy, I'm going to be heading back to the House with our kindly traveler here. We'll see you back there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the massive hellhound responds with a plaintive whine, he follows the unspoken concern with a warm assurance, "As for Father… Well, maybe some time out in the snow just waiting for me to never arrive will literally and figuratively cool his heels by the time I have to explain all this to him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus is sure there are several hundred rules and regulations he is breaking by escorting a mortal through the Underworld. But honestly none of those have ever stopped him before so why would they matter now? Besides, now he would be experienced with both breaking out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> breaking into the Underworld.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his duty to his dog complete, the Prince spares a passing wave as he dashes past Charon before he returns to Psyche to guide her along the first part of the journey. He starts to explain, "We'll have to take the lift down to Elysium-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to be cut off mid-sentence as his new companion exclaims, "Wait, what was that with your feet just now? You moved as quickly as a rolling flame!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not accustomed to the ways of the Gods, probably going to be surprised by a great deal of what the Underworld considers to be mundane. "While I may not have Dominion, I still have some of the benefits of divinity. Flaming feet included," Zagreus answers, giving his foot a scuff against the tile and causing another flicker of sparks in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see. I shouldn't be surprised you would have such an expression of your Godhood," Psyche settles on with a nod, though her gaze does seem to linger just a moment too long on his mismatched eyes. Clearing her throat, she then invites, "Anyway, as you were saying?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah right. We'll take the lift and then… well, I just hope the chambers work the same way going down as they do going up," he admits as they climb the stairs down to the service area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pauses there, in quiet awe of the various gears and machinery clicking and clanging around them. "Oh, it's a giant mechanism?" Psyche murmurs as she watches the movement for a moment. Staring down to the service bay, she watches as the chains extend deep down into the earth, until they are eventually swallowed by the darkness.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"An infernal engine if you will - all designed to make escape impossible unless, well, unless you're a very clever Prince I suppose," he teases once she finally follows along after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They enter the massive lift and thankfully, it agrees to take them downward. As it clicks down through hundreds of feet of earth, Zagreus asks the question that has been sitting unsaid this entire time, "So… cakes? Really? When did you even have time to make them?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing a bit, she half leans into the folds of her himation while explaining, "I know this may sound strange, but after my last Trial, as I was traveling to the temple, I came across a little cottage. There was a sign inviting any travelers to rest and take any food they needed, so long as they tended to the garden before they left." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising his eyebrows, the Prince inquires further, "Let me venture a guess - there was moss charmingly growing on the roof, a well in the center of the impossibly lush garden, and a gentle river running alongside it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? So you know it then?" Psyche's eyes light up with a fragile hope that she at least didn't break certain mysterious rules. The mostly unspoken laws in this realm seem malleable at best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Consider it the Queen's summer cottage. I'm sure she'll be happy to know you used what she's left behind to make her beloved pet a treat," he promises, glad to see her relax with the reassurance. "I've never traveled too far beyond it despite my best efforts. What could be out there as part of some grand quest?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you see, just past the lake full of Frog-Swans..." But before she could finish, the lift shuddered to a halt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a little wave of his hand, Zagreus leads her out to the antechamber. While the fountain remains dry, the keepsake cabinet seems unlocked. Perhaps it is just a hunch, but he reaches inside and finds that it allows him to draw out one extra keepsake for his companion. "Perhaps I can find something to aid you, Lady Psyche. Tell me, do you have a weapon preference?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes go wide at the very thought and she furiously shakes her head. "Oh, I dare say that I don't. My skills are all quite domestic and administrative. I have naught but…" She swallows hard before finally continuing her thought with a side-long glance, "Naught but a kitchen knife to my name." She lifts the edge of her himation at that remark, revealing a small sheathed knife looped to her belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I fear that won't do much against my Father's forces," Zagreus admits. Thinking it over, he then draws out the Black Shawl from the cabinet. "Here, I have an idea. Let's trade out your cloak for this." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Psyche seems to be evaluating the idea for a moment, but soon enough she is unpinning and folding up the garment. It gives the Prince a better look at her underlying peplos - dyed in shifting colors of the dawn, with small butterflies embroidered throughout the main body and the edges bordered with flowers and vines. At least, that's what he can make out amid the tears and the stains. Originally though, it must have been a truly well-crafted piece. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Handing over the shawl, the Prince explains, "Here, if you wear this and stay back during any fighting, hopefully the other Shades will think you one of their own and leave you be." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Running her hands over the cloth, she needs a moment to simply appreciate the craftsmanship. "Oh, whoever made this must be incredibly skilled. The weave is so fine and even and the color, rich and deep. And with all these beautifully embroidered stars, it looks like a fragment of the night itself!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you can give your compliments when you meet her," Zagreus assures as she wraps the shawl around her shoulders and then clips it in place with her butterfly pin. With the hood drawn over her head, she should easily fit in with the other Shades of the realm. Looking over her disguise, he remains hopeful that their deception will work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going to the stairs, he takes a quick glance around before waving for her to follow. "Looks like the Colosseum is empty so we may be able to pass through peacefully," he explains in a whisper, still making sure that he hears nothing but the faint breeze before stepping out into the circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without the stands full of cheering Shades, the whole area has an eerie quiet to it. Still untouched from their previous bout, the field remains covered in puddles from Poseidon's ephemeral spears and littered with Zagreus' arrows. But as they take their first tentative steps inside the ring, there are no shouts of "Hold, Blackgaurd!" to delay them. With a steady nod, he instructs, "Follow me, quickly now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus runs at a merely mortal speed for the sake of his companion as they weave through the pillars. And for her part, Psyche manages to follow along well enough as they make for the gate. Until a deep voice cuts through the silence, "Back so soon, Short One?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's sheer instinct that draws Coronacht to his grasp, immediately held out in challenge. But Asterius holds his axe at rest and makes no move to draw it in kind. "If you're back for another challenge, I fear the King is still </span>
  <em>
    <span>indisposed,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he informs as he now looks over Prince and companion alike. "But I am certainly willing to engage both you and your friend here if you so wish." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, we're just trying to peacefully pass through," Zagreus is quick to assure, already letting the bow fade back into the Aether. "If you have no quarrel with us, then neither have we any quarrel with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, no quarrels at all, good Sir Minotaur," Psyche adds, holding her hands up to show that she is quite unarmed at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asterius cocks his head towards her, eyeing her suspiciously, "A Shade who speaks with a mortal tongue. Clearly someone else on a foolish quest. Have you come to fight your way to glory through Elysium?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly in the spotlight, she shakes her head furiously at the questions. "No, it's not as though I was raised in Sparta… but I know songs, and stories, and I still have some snacks with me if you want any of that instead of a battle?" Psyche offers, hoping any of those options might interest the Bull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to her surprise, he answers with a friendly snort, "Perhaps I shall humor you and take two of the three as payment for your passage. First, what type of snacks can you offer me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering for a moment, she rustles about in her travel bag before pulling out a carefully wrapped parcel, "I have plenty of sesame bars if you'd like some." Approaching the Bull carefully, she opens the package to reveal several golden bars of sesame seeds and chopped almonds held together with sweet honey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilts his head and gives the offering a sniff before picking one up with a surprisingly gentle touch. With a few small nibbles, he surmises, "Not quite the same as koptoplakous, but still as close as I've gotten to a taste from home here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Psyche hands over about half of her bars as part of their travel fee, Asterius continues to nibble as he asks, "Now then, spin me a story, Delicate One. That of my sister, Ariadne. I've heard bits and pieces of what became of her after my demise. What can you offer me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing her hands together as she gathers her thoughts, Psyche begins to weave the tale, "That she left Crete upon the Ship of Theseus after being so charmed by the future King is all but universally agreed upon. There are arguments though over exactly why she was left upon Naxos - be it an accident or intentional, if she had already been claimed by Dionysus as a bride or if that happened after Theseus left her upon the isle. Regardless, given Theseus' record with women, it was probably for the best that she did not sail to Athens with him." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You might not wish to speak ill of Theseus in front of Asterius," Zagreus suggests, if only to ensure no actual quarrels start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was he not killed by Theseus?" The traveler rightfully points out, glancing between the Prince and the Minotaur for confirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapping his mighty axe upon his shoulder, the Bull asserts, "It is true that the King bested me in combat. But here in death, we are united by a sense of brotherhood that we need not explain to others." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Underneath the folds of her hood, Psyche's brows furrow in confusion before she shrugs it off with, "I suppose that death can make strange bedfellows of anyone."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"That's one way to put it," Zagreus mutters under his breath. Covering it up with a cough, he then encourages, "So then what happened?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again, the tale of what happened next varies from bard to bard, poet to poet. That Ariadne might have been so overcome with grief as to seek the release of death. That she might've been slain by one of Artemis' arrows. There's even one account wherein she was transformed into a plant!" Shaking her head, she continues, "But the most common story is that Dionysus saw her sleeping there upon the rocks of the shore and fell in love with her at first sight. Their wedding was even planned by-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her story abruptly comes to a halt in a sudden fit of coughing, but after a moment, she waves off Zagreus' look of concern. "Sorry, sorry, still a bit tired from all that climbing," Psyche offers before then clearing her throat and continuing, "As I was saying, the God of Desire himself planned their wedding. He spared no expense, wreathing Dionysus in the finest roses and gifting Ariadne with a diadem of stars that now sits in the night sky as the Northern Crown. And afterwards, they had a number of children together and - again, depending on who you asked - she was immortalized herself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her story ends with a little curtsy and a playful question of, "Does that fulfill your request, Sir Minotaur?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is as fair an answer as anyone has offered me," he confirms with a nod. With both of them now eyeing him impatiently, Asterius allows, "Fine, in exchange for a good story and good food alike, you may pass. But next time, Short One, I will expect you to fight me with all your strength. Understood?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have my word, Asterius," the Prince promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you, Delicate One," he begins as his gaze falls upon the traveler, "I hope whatever foolish quest you must be undertaking… comes to a successful conclusion." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another bow, Psyche smiles up from under her hood, "That is my hope as well, good Sir." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they can press their luck any further, Zagreus quickly leads her out of the Coliseum and into the quiet gathering place just outside the gates. Breathing a sigh of relief, he glances over to her with a bright grin, "That was quite impressive. Not just the story and the snacks, mind you, but how well you won over Asterius." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes slide off towards the rolling fog of the Lethe as she murmurs, "I've learned on my journey that even those we would dub monsters deserve to be treated with respect. And if, through my kindness, I can perhaps make the world a less monstrous place, then all the better." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus considers her words for a long moment before finally returning to their prior conversation. "You were telling me about your previous Trial. I assume it went much the same?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking slowly through the cool grass as the butterflies gently glide all around her, Psyche considers her reply. "I was tasked to gather wool from the golden sheep and as it happens, they graze not too far from the Queen's cottage. There must be something enchanted about the area that has it in full bloom when all else on the mountain is frost and ice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, sheep? A surface creature I suppose," the Prince comments as she comes to a pause.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Chuckling softly, she assures, "Oh, yes, a very important creature. Usually, they are sweet and docile, but these sheep are known for being fearsome rather than fluffy. For they charge at and devour anyone who would dare enter their pasture." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what did you do to handle these fierce beasts?" Zagreus invites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I waited. I waited until night fell and the moon rose high when they were all asleep. Then I sang them a sweet lullaby my husband taught me. One he learned from the Nereides he met while visiting the beaches and traveling the seas," she recounts, her voice turning soft and fond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, a lovely song interwoven with magic enough to keep them all asleep as I gently cut and brushed off just a portion of their wool. Not a proper shearing, but just enough to satisfy the terms of the pact," Psyche explains, as she produces the bundle of lustrous wool from her travel bag. She even mimes out the actions as if that could better illustrate it to the subterranean Prince. "Even monsters and fearsome creatures alike can turn docile if you just treat them gently enough." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approaching the chamber door, Zagreus welcomes, "I'll be curious to see more of this gentle touch of yours as we continue on then, Psyche." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just really didn't feel like writing Theseus here. Especially given that he probably would've been <em>Super Weird</em> around Psyche and then there would've been fighting and yeah, I just didn't want to involve him. Asterius though, I really enjoyed writing and it was interesting to explore some of the myths connected to him. All of the variations of Ariadne's fate come from various Ancient Greek writers. Yes, even the plant one. Thank you for that, Ptolemy Hephaestion. </p><p>For this Chapter, Psyche's treats are Pasteli. That's a modern Greek name for the treat, but honey and sesame bars date back to Ancient Greece. You can find plenty of recipes online to make them yourself. For this variation, I had her include some almonds as well.  </p><p>Asterius compares them to <em>koptoplakous,</em> the precursor to baklava, which originated on Crete where he's from.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Broken Mirrors and Visions of Eagles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Traveling through the Fields of Elysium leads Zagreus and Psyche to an impromptu exchange of tales of glory with two legendary figures.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taking a step into their first proper chamber, Zagreus remains cautious as he scouts out their path. As he glances around though, a few pieces of information all click into place at once. "The chambers haven't started shifting just yet," he murmurs as they're able to pass through without attracting any of his Father's forces. "So no rewards, but no threats either for now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she tentatively follows along, Psyche slowly whirls about to take in all the marvelous sights surrounding her. "Hard to imagine that a paradise such as this would be dangerous," she comments, letting her fingers skate along the various planters and benches scattered about the chamber. "But it certainly seems to be a fitting resting place for the heroes of yesteryear and today alike." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Two things as we travel through here," he warns as they approach another door. "One - The Statues </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> try to kill you if you get too close to stay away from all of them." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Out of an abundance of caution, she takes an extra step back from the beautiful phoenix statue that, until he said something, she has been admiring. "And two?"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Two, if you see any vibrant pink butterflies, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>run.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They will also try to kill you," Zagreus explains, now trying to work out from the chamber doors which one might lead them back the way he originally came. More empty chambers would certainly make the trip down easier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a little pout, Psyche protests, "Now that is patently unfair - to fill a paradise with beautiful butterflies and only have them turn out to be dangerous." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You'll find that my Father cares only for fairness set to his own standards," he quickly counters as he selects his door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they step through, the whirring of gears fills the air and it seems that their luck is already set to run out. As the summoning circles burn their way across the grass, Zagreus instructs, "Hang back here, I'll lure them away." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Psyche can only nod in agreement, pressing herself into the shadows of the gateway as the Prince spirits directly into the fray. From her vantage point, she watches the battle unfold in a flurry of motion and sound. She can hardly follow all of the action with how fast Zagreus dashes across the field, his arrows shining as they weave through the air, glittering gold with Zeus' lightning. They hone in on any enemy he marks, tracking them with a relentless determination. Those not caught by his arrows find themselves enshrouded in a purple mist that perfumes the whole chamber with the heady scent of wine. And even those that try to hit him find their blows reflected back as golden shields swirl around him with every fleet-footed dash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, the Exalted have all fallen to him and Coronacht's might, the chamber likewise falling silent once more. Sliding out of her hiding place, Psyche can't help but praise after such a display, "I've never seen anything like that! Your magic and your prowess alike could inspire a hundred poets." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he preens just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> at receiving kind words from a beautiful maiden. Tossing a charming smile her way, he allows himself a little flourish as the bow vanishes back into the Aether. "Just all in a day - or night's - work, I assure you. But when we get back to the House, we'll see if our court musician feels like regaling you with more tales of heroism." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before any more could be said, a familiar soft bell fills the air and a Boon manifests itself near the exit. "Now, I didn't expect that," Zagreus murmurs while approaching. "Let's see." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the more surprising is that the offering also comes with a message. In a burst of light, Artemis takes form before him with a bit of apprehension clear in her features. "This is new. It's almost as though I feel you moving further </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the Surface?" The Goddess muses aloud, turning the idea over for a moment. "But given how strange everything has been lately, I'm not all that surprised. Well, here, either way, have a little something extra to help you along the way, in whatever direction you're heading." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is certainly not about to refuse some extra help. Quickly making his selection, he shudders as Artemis' power moves through him, sharpening his senses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Psyche tilts her head at the whole affair, observing it intently before asking, "Was that a message from another God?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks at that new bit of information, turns it around for a moment before continuing, "Yes… have you received one before?" </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Oh yes. Though it surprised me, I was able to speak with Lady Demeter when I made an offering at her temple. It was an early stop on my journey and I hoped she might aid me. Not that she offered any assistance beyond suggesting I seek out Aphrodite instead. But after speaking with her, the cold didn't bother me quite as much," she outlines for him without hesitation. "Is that how the magic works?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Essentially," he confirms. With a fond smile, he notes to himself, "I suppose that Grandmother has finally started to soften a bit then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, they're off through another set of chambers. Zagreus cuts his way down through the Exalted in waves as his companion watches, awestruck the whole while. At least until she glances downward as a sharp yeowl catches her attention. A Flamewheel locks eyes with her before revving its wheels and charging forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What happens next is pure instinct, her hand reaching out for one of the ephemeral javelins floating in the air to find it coalescing back into a solid form in her grasp. Still running on adrenaline, Psyche turns the tip down towards the miniature chariot and stares it down like a feral storeroom rat, "Shoo!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It screeches to a halt in front of her, never anticipating someone might simply demanding it to stop. But the pause is enough for her to sweep the weapon beneath the Wretch and flip it onto its back. It squeals and sparks for a few moments before igniting in a desperate explosion. One that has Psyche jumping backwards with a rather undignified squeak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You alright?" Zagreus calls from the other end of the chamber, sending out a hail of arrows to finish out the last of them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Checking her skirt for any burn marks, Psyche breathes a sigh of relief, "I think those are the worst creatures we've encountered so far. Angry, shrieking, setting themselves on fire…" She shivers at then thought, still staring down the lingering scorch mark on the grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still though, you fared well for someone who has never fought before," he praises, and it is her turn to light up at the compliment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a glance to the weapon in her grasp, the traveler notes, "Well, be that as it may, I'm sure this javelin didn't expect to be a broom replacement today." And with that, she lets go of it to send it hovering once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now able to turn his attention back to the chamber doors, one in particular brings a bright smile to Zagreus' face, "Oh good, this path hasn't shifted away yet. You're in for a wonderful surprise then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A curious hum answers him at first, Psyche lifting up her peplos as she jogs along after him. The door leads to a serene sanctuary in the middle of Elysium, marked by a particular bend in the Lethe and a statue looming overhead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Back so soon, Stranger? I've never seen you approach from this direction before," a soft voice greets them as they draw closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did something happen to turn you around, lad?" joins in another, rougher than the first but warmer as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello again, Achilles, Patroclus," Zagreus offers with a wave, trotting up to their familiar gathering place. "I promise that the change in direction was entirely intentional, as my security check is now an escort mission."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Assessing the situation in a single, furtive glance, Achilles quickly inquires, "Lad, is that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortal</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're guiding through the Underworld? I'm fairly certain there is to be no sneaking into here in addition to breaking out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, I'm trying to help her reunite with her husband and she needs to talk to my mother about it. I couldn't just leave her to fend for herself," he sheepishly explains. "Even if she is surprisingly talented when she treats a spear like a broom."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only now does Psyche approach the trio, her hands clasped tightly together as she takes each nervous step. As both warriors settle their gaze upon her, she manages a tiny squeak of, "Oh! Oh, by the Gods, it really is you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not exactly sure what you mean, lass," Achilles ventures, ducking down a bit to better meet her at eye level. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands still nervously fidgeting, she makes another attempt, this time with a polite bow, "It is merely a great honor to meet you both here, Sir Achilles and Sir Patroclus." Standing back up, she doesn't bother to fix her hood as it slides off to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment passes as they both study the maiden and consider the greeting she offers. Eyes sliding off her and to the ground, Achilles quietly surmises, "I see that our tale continues to be told then." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yes," she plainly assures, not having caught the apprehension in his tone in her excitement. Instead, she eagerly continues onward, "Yes, of course I and so many others know of you both and know your story well. I've read the poems, seen the plays, heard of the temple, of the ashes."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The plays are a new one," Patroclus notes with a slow nod and a slightly sardonic tone. But still, his eyes yet drift to his Beloved's one shortened forelock. The lingering proof of the devotion offered upon his pyre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In turn, Achilles' gaze catches on the cameo prominently pinned to his Lover's cape. With a small huff, he decides to keep his comments simple, so as not to break the illusion of the myth that so captivated the young traveler. "Well, I suppose if our tale can inspire people yet, that will have to suffice as far as glory goes. Even if some moments were not the most glamorous." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It has inspired more than you'll ever know. Each poet or playwright offers their own interpretation, but the core is always there," Psyche wistfully notes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another glance passes between himself and Achilles before his attention returns to this new stranger. Patroclus then observes, "I suppose no one will ever know the whole story. All they can do is look at what remains and perform their own augury upon it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The comment leads her to contemplate for a moment, trying to figure out how best to explain the phenomenon. "From my perspective, it's as though… Everyone is trying to reassemble a broken mirror. Some large shards remain in the frame - the pieces everyone has agreed upon. But the rest continuously move around, slotted into different places, sometimes replaced or left out entirely. All of them forming a series of fragmented mirrors wherein no two ever exactly match. What they reflect is partly the truth of the matter, partly what the poet wishes us to see in ourselves." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chamber falls silent, only the flow of the Lethe filling the air. Then Achilles offers a gracious smile as he praises, "Are you another wandering bard, same as our Orpheus? One for a bit of writing, otherwise? If not, you certainly seem to have the gift for it, lass."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing furiously into the folds of her hood, Psyche promises, "Oh! Oh no, Sir Achilles. Perhaps someday I might aspire to be, if given the opportunity. But for most of my life, I have simply been a lover of stories and lore. The tales of the Trojan War are merely a special interest of mine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why that one in particular?" Zagreus chimes in, having helped himself to some jerky as they discussed. "I mean, I always loved tales of magnificent battles and heroic feats, but I have the feeling that your tastes may differ."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose it goes back to Sir Patroclus' comment," she begins, as one hand worries at the edge of the shawl. "I've just always wondered, did anyone ever truly know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>Helen</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt? Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> have any agency in her own story?" They are words spoken out of equal parts concern and kinship. Echoes of echoes of emotion. The lingering pain of an arrow struck too close to the heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, the elder Myrmidon confesses, "I'm afraid no one could answer that question, save for Helen herself, traveler." She merely nods in response as she contemplates his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But sounds as though you're on a quest of your own, lass? Trying to reunite with your husband - he isn't down here, perchance?" Achilles cuts in, both to move on from the painful memories but also to get a better sense of her situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Psyche confesses, "I am not entirely sure. I know only that he is somewhere that I am unable to reach without divine assistance. However, I cannot completely discount the possibility. Not with how my quest has led me in this direction."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Beyond even walking through the Gates of the Temple of Styx?" Inquires Patroclus, leaning on his spear expectantly for the tale to be spun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rummaging about her bag, Psyche pulls out further proof of her deeds. The crystalline amphora shimmers underneath Ixion's light, but the liquid within is a deep, impenetrable Stygian blue. "On my travels here, I was tasked with gathering water from Cocytus itself. Specifically from the waterfall that connects it to the mortal realm," she explains, gently tracing over the glass surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold on," Zagreus cuts in, now staring down at the vial, scrutinizing it closely. "I know Father has that waterfall well-protected. There's some sort of massive serpent guarding the Underworld from those who would approach the Temple Gates from that side. Just in case the whole 'screaming river of lamentation' thing didn't scare them off first." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With a nod, she confirms without hesitation, "Yes, that is exactly what I found when I arrived. And I can promise you that the screaming is truly… </span>
  <em>
    <span>effective.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"  A clear shudder moves through Psyche, though she is quick to change the subject, "I was relieved when Zerphyrus arrived when he did to help me calm down before we considered how to cross."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So how did you two make your way here past the serpent, lass? Not to assume too much, but you don't look like a student of the ways of war. Though, the lad seems to think you might have potential," Achilles points out, unable to spy a single weapon upon her person - even her knife is lost among the folds of the shawl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, I could never weild a spear as fiercely as Pyrrha," she gently teases, far too amused when the tables turn and the great hero's cheeks flush pink at that particular name. "But we worked out a plan together. While Zephryus could not personally carry me, he instead invited a friendly eagle to the spot who </span>
  <em>
    <span>could.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grand and golden with the widest wings I've ever seen." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her voice rising and her arms outspread, Psyche continues her story, "I rode upon the eagle's back and together we were able to get close enough to gather the water and glide higher than the serpent could reach from its nest at the foot of the falls." In gentle fading flourish, she ends with, "Once we had safely crossed the river and arrived on the other side of the mountain, I was sure to thank both of them for their kind assistance." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having politely listened this whole while, Patroclus now devotes himself to making marks in the dirt with the butt of his spear, clearly trying to work out the physics of what she just described. "Exactly… how large was this eagle again, traveler?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It must be a truly fearsome beast to thwart one of Father's monsters," Zagreus comments, tilting his head to try and decipher the rudimentary dirt drawing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that just cannot be said without the fallen warrior turning it back around, "Tell me, stranger - what exactly do you think an eagle </span>
  <em>
    <span>is?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now on the spot, the Prince furrows his brows in deep concentration as he describes his interpretation, "Well, she said it had massive wings, but since it was also unafraid of the serpent, it must also have a means to fight. Perhaps with large clawing hands so it could strike, as well as climb and manipulate things? So rather like a bat, but perhaps smooth scales instead of fluffy fur? Perhaps with a long muzzle full of vicious gnashing teeth?" With an assured nod, Zagreus settles on, "Yes, something like that could clearly best a mere serpent!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three of the Surface-dwellers (former and present alike) give him a long look, clearly evaluating what he said. They then all try rather desperately to hold back their laughter. Patroclus is the one who gives in first, albeit with a quiet huff, "You never cease to amaze, stranger." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Zagreus finally catches on to their sly looks, and barely suppressed chuckles. Working it out, he then posits, "Oh, I bet it's one of those birds I've heard so much about then? With the… soft scales?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Feathers!" Psyche corrects, as a peal of laughter escapes her at last. Between her giggles, she explains, "And they're not at all like scales. They’re soft and warm and feel like silk against your skin…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As her words drift off, all three warriors are suddenly quite aware that she is no longer talking about eagles, though none of them are sure exactly what she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> speaking about. Only that she seems to be speaking from experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing her throat and regaining her polite composure, Psyche gently waves all of that off. "The most important thing is that thus far, I've been fairly blessed to have found reliable allies on my quest." She turns to Zagreus then with a soft smile. "I am forever in their debt." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, the young Prince does have a talent for reuniting couples so you're in some of the best hands the Underworld has to offer," Achilles promises, moving closer into his Lover's orbit by force of habit. They link hands as part of their eternal and adoring silent conversation, before he continues aloud, "I'm sure with his help, you'll be able to reunite with your husband once more." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope so," Psyche sighs, considering her words carefully before continuing. The whole while, she traces the edge of her butterfly peronai as she explains, "he loved me as no one else ever could. And I will do whatever it takes to reunite with him again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like walking brazenly into Hell itself?" Patroclus prompts, even as a bit of softness seeps into his gaze.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With a serious nod, she confirms. "If that's what it takes, then, yes." Finally drawing up her hood again, she turns to her guide, "So we should be continuing onward then, right, Prince Zagreus? Though, this was a wonderful rest stop to make." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Much obliged, lass… though, I fear that we never caught your name," Achilles notes just as they begin to step towards the exit. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Psyche," she informs with a small bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, then, Lady Psyche - fare well and good luck on your journey," he offers in kind, just as the traveling pair vanish through the chamber door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of chambers quickly fall to Zagreus' arrows, thankfully free of Flamewheels and Soul Catchers alike. Soon enough, he slides the door open back to the overlook that marks the realm's entrance. Psyche trails along after him and her breath catches at the sight. "Oh my, so that is the whole of the Elysium fields?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both turn towards the great circular valley then, lush and verdant, dotted with villas and statues alike. The cloudlike flow of the Lethe curls around the edges and sinks deep into the center and just beyond their sight. "It is truly as beautiful as the poets say," she sighs, savoring the view for just a moment longer as a few of the friendly butterflies drift beside her. "Even if it was under unusual and unfortunate circumstances, thank you for escorting me through it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a stalwart nod, Zagreus then gives her a gentle nudge, "But of course. Come on now, we don't want to keep my mother or your husband waiting any longer than we have to, right?"</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nodding along, Psyche follows after him to the next lift and deeper down into the Underworld, "Right."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pyrrha was the name Achilles took while living in Skyros in the court of King Lycomedes. I figured that Psyche would know the story and couldn't resist a little tease in turn.</p>
<p>Stygian Blue is a chimerical color that our brains can be tricked into seeing when you go from looking at bright yellow to pure black. It manifests as an oversaturated blue/black shade to our eyes. When I learned about it, I thought it would be a very fitting color for the river Cocytus.</p>
<p>Zagreus accidentally describing a Pterodactyl because he doesn't understand birds is one of my favorite jokes in the whole story, BTW.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First thing's first, thanks to my two beta readers for this fic - My partner and usual beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin">WickedOrin</a>, and new for this fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_ephisto/pseuds/M_ephisto">M_ephisto</a>! Thank you both for your support and feedback.</p><p>Please refer to the chapter 1 end notes for additional information about this re-telling and how I am handling it. </p><p>Thank you all so much in advance for reading, leaving kudos, or writing comments! This story means a lot to me and I'm looking forward to sharing it with all of you. I hope to update about once a week with new chapters so please look forward to it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>